Modern Day Batman and Robin
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Fanfic for the webcomic Honeydew Syndrome. Josh/Metis...rated R-ish for mature themes and YAOI.


**A/N: CONTAINS YAOI!! Not extremely explicit but rated R-ish so don't read if you don't like. **

Music played softly in the background as Josh and Metis sat across from each other at the dinner table

Music played softly in the background as Josh and Metis sat across from each other at the dinner table.

"Y'know I think were the only couple who listens to the Batman soundtrack for our anniversary," Metis chuckled softly.

"What can I say? Were unique," Josh laughed in return.

Metis grinned, picking up one of the strawberries that sat on a nearby plate on the table. He stared dreamily at the strawberry dangling fro his fingers.

"You know what would go great with this?" Metis' grin widened.

A smirk played across Josh's lips, one eyebrow rose higher than the other, "What?"

"Whipped cream" Metis replied now turning his gaze towards his lover.

An unexpected reaction came from Josh's face. He was no longer smiling but his eyebrows scrunched and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I hate to disappoint you Metis but I'm not a big fan of whipped cream. . ." Josh said finally after a moment of silence.

It was Metis' turn to raise an eyebrow, "Why not? I thought everybody loved whipped cream."

"No, not me. I don't know if you'd want to hear the story though," Josh stammered slightly on the last part.

This only served to peak Metis' interest more, "Well now you HAVE to tell me."

"Alright if you say so . . . but long story short: one of my ex-girlfriends had an obsession with whipped cream. She would always make me well . . . y'know. . ."

"Okay, I get it!" the anger could be heard rising in Metis' voice.

"Metis, I told you-"

"I'm not mad!"

Josh had to quickly stifle a chuckle. Metis was so cute when he got like this.

"M-Metis what are you doing?" Josh asked in surprise as he watched the other boy climb onto the table.

Metis' lips did the talking as they pressed firmly against Josh's. His tongue flickered out, begging for entrance that was quickly granted.

Reluctantly, Metis pulled away, his breath ragged, "For future reference, no matter how hard I beg you, DON'T tell me about your ex's."

There was a weak attempt on Josh's part to stifle a grin, "I only promise if you kiss me again."

Metis couldn't help but laugh. Gladly, he granted the others request.

"Uwa! Josh, wait!" Metis tried to protest as he was shoved onto his back on the hardwood table.

"You didn't expect me not to finish it off after you go being all seductive like that did you?" Josh ignored his lover's protests, quickly stripping the boy of his unwanted clothing.

"Hah...d-don't…lets at least go to the bedroom! What if someone walks in? We ARE in the kitchen, y'know" Metis made another feeble attempt to protest.

"Let them. I can't wait all the way to the bedroom," Josh spoke in between the kisses he was graciously planting over Metis' naked body.

His hands wandered just as aimlessly up and down the bare skin.

"Look, it seems your lower half is already ready to go," Josh chuckled as his pointer finger traced down Metis' firm length.

"Ah…haah!" Metis groaned as a shiver rushed up his spine.

Josh leaned over, sucking lightly on the tip of the rigid member for a moment before releasing it from his mouth.

"Is that what you want?" Josh teased, smirking up at the flushed boy.

"Josh…nn…stop…being an asshole and take responsibility for…this," Metis blushed indicating his vivid erection.

A laugh escaped Josh' grinning mouth, "Okay, okay, Metis. But first you have to say our magic words."

Metis groaned at the frustration radiation from his groin.

He inhaled deeply and quickly mumbled something that was inaudible.

Josh chuckled, "That's no good. I want you to be seductive about it."

A darker shade of pink flushed across Metis' cheeks. He nibbled timidly at his bottom lip but quickly decided his lower half couldn't wait much longer.

Metis allowed one hand to trail down towards his erection while the other groped at his chest. Mist filled his partially opened eyes.

A husky voice emerged from his throat, "Mnn…Batman…please…take me…haah…"

Josh's grin broadened, "As you wish, Robin."

"Ahem," a voice sounded from behind the pair.

Metis stiffened while Josh turned his head timidly to see who had just entered.

"Ch-Charles!" Metis sputtered upon seeing his best friend standing un-phased in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but I just thought I'd let you know your mom is home, May. She'll be in any second now," Charles smirked setting down the bags of groceries he had been carrying.

"AUGH!" was Metis' only response before bolting upstairs.

"Sorry about that Batman. Oh, and you might want to do something about that tent you've pitched in your tights," Charles chuckled as he exited the kitchen.

Josh blushed furiously, covering the bulge in his pants.

"I can never win against that ass!" was Josh's menacing thoughts before making his way upstairs after Metis.


End file.
